Déja vu
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Notre équipe rentre de vacances et font la rencontre de jeune gens qui leur ressemble comme pas deux !


Voilà, mon histoire ce passe dans un avion, en 1ère classe bah oui hein notre Jenny elle vole pas en classe éco !! lol

Il y a de cela une semaine toute l'équipe de Gibbs, c'est a dire Gibbs lui même, Ziva, Tony, Mc Gee, Abby, et la directrice Shepard étaient invités à un grand congres sur les institutions gouvernementales.. Enfin bref une semaine de vacances au soleil et pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony sa avait été à Porto Rico !!!

Pour résumé durant une semaine Tony passa tout son temps libre a mater les filles sur la plage.. en ne se gênant pas de mater également Ziva et Jen..

Ziva et Jen discutaient un cocktail à la main en faisant bronzette et matant les mecs, y compris Tony et Gibbs..

Abby et Mc Gee ne se quittaient presque jamais, en alternant plage, ordi et…. ordi lol

Gibbs lui passait son temps a regardé l'océan..

Tony et Ziva se disputaient et se bagarraient presque à la fin de chaque conversation, Tony ne pouvant pas s'empêché de faire des remarques sur les seins et fesses de Ziva et de celle des autres femmes..

Gibbs lui comme a son habitude s'incrustait auprès de Jenny, et ne s'empêchait pas pour flirter avec elle..

Et toutes l'équipe passaient leurs soirées ensemble autour de bières et cocktails…

Enfin le paradis quoi !!!!!!!

L'heure du départ sonnant, toute notre équipe partirent vers l'aéroport… 

N'ayant put avoir un jet privé, l'équipe fut installer en première classe..

Notre équipe était installer depuis quelques minutes quand un groupe de jeunes arriva, a peine entrer dans la 1ère classe qu'ils se fit remarquer, parlant fort sans ce soucier des autres personnes..

Ils sont 6 :

John, semblant être le plus âgé, un jeune homme qui semble avoir dans les 25 ans, qui laisse transparaître une certaine sagesse, des yeux d'un bleu océan faisant chavirer n'importe qu 'elle fille.., il était vêtu d'un ensemble 2 pièce dans les tons gris noir, à la fois chic et laisser aller, avec une chemise noir et étonnamment un maillot noir également noir sous sa chemise .

Il fut suivi par une jeune femme plus jeune, nommé Jane, dans les 19 ou 20 ans, des yeux vert émeraude et rousse ( comme par hasard, non je rigole s'est fait exprès mdr ), habillé très chic, une jupe blanche en lin, un chemisier également blanc, laissant transparaître avec légèreté et élégance une partit de ses sous vêtements, ( je vous laisse imaginé ). A son passage, Gibbs et Tony ne pur s'empêché de se figé sur cette jeune femme..

John et Jane s'installèrent l'un a coté de l'autre… ( Deux « J », pas un hasard non plus lol ).

Puis une autre jeune femme fit sont entrer dans les 18 ans prénommé Lena, grande, de long, épais et bouclé cheveux noir remonté avec une haute queue de cheveux laissant ses cheveux remonter et glissé sur le devant de ses épaules. Des yeux d'un marron orné d'or, un teint légèrement brun, habillé d'un pantalon en coton gris et d'un débardeur noir, laissant apparaître une Étoile de David tatoué sur son avant bras droit.

Suivi d'un jeune homme, Toma, dans les 19ans, assez musclé, brun, un air macho, habillé d'un ensemble italien , noir, et d'une chemise bleue.

Et pour finir deux jeunes, une jeune femme Rose, dans les 18 ans, vêtu d'une mini jupe écossaise, d'un maillot noir, avec une tête de morte dessiner dessus, les cheveux noirs, court qui lui retombe légèrement sur les épaules, laissant apparaître plusieurs tatouages, dont un au niveau du coup, 1 tatouage sur chaque avant bras.

Puis un jeune homme dans les 19 ou 20ans, Geek, surnommé ainsi par Toma, étant une expression désignant une personne mordu d'informatique, plutôt grand et assez costaud, portant un jean et un maillot noir.

Celui-ci laissa s'installer Rose, semblant être un jeune homme intelligent et bien éduqué..

Voilà pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur qui chacun est le jumeau

L'avion décolla..

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Prenez en compte que notre équipe étant proche des autres, ils entendent et voix se qui se passe des deux coté..

**Ziva tu drague ?**

Lena, ayant remarque l'étoile au coup de Ziva compris tout de suite que celle-ci était également juive.. Lorsque Ziva regarda Lena et réciproque, Lena leva son avant bras dévoilant a Ziva sont tatouage, qui toutes les deux se lâchèrent un sourire de salut et de respect..

Tony ayant vu ce sourire réciproque sans voir le tatouage de Lena lâchant d'un air narquois,

Tony à Ziva en souriant : Ziva alors tu drague ?

Ziva à Tony : N'importe quoi elle.. , elle fut couper par Gibbs qui en passant mis une claque derrière la tête de Tony ( bah oui !! une fic ncis sans tape n'est pas une vrai fic ncis !!)

Tony en rallant: Aiiiiiiiiiii

Toute l'équipe se mis a rire..

Gibbs : Non, Tony elle lui à sourit parce qu'elle aussi est juive..

Tony en regardant Lena : Comment tu le sais ?

Lena ayant plus ou moins suivi la scène releva son bras montrant alors à toute l'équipe son étoile..

Tony d'un air idiot : Ah, d'accord

Ziva et Lena se regardèrent et se sourirent a nouveau..

Quelques minutes plus tard..

**Ziva VS Tony or Lena VS Toma ?**

Lena prise d'un fringale sortit un gâteau..

Toma la regarda.. il semblait plutôt intéresser par ce gâteau..

Toma à Lena : Lena tu en a pas un pour moi ?

Lena : Non, et même si j'en avait un, je t'en aura pas donner (lâcha un sourire)

Notre équipe ayant entendu ses paroles regarda nos deux amis..

Lena attaqua sont gâteau..

2 seconde plus tard, Toma tendit son bras et essaya de prendre un morceau de gâteau..

Et Lena lui saisi en même pas une seconde sa main et lui fit une prise..

Toma emporter par la clé et surtout la douleur se jeta sur la table et gémit de douleur..

Toma la joue collé sur la table : Aieeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!

Lena lâcha prise et Toma se releva et massa sa main..

Toma à Lena : tu est pas obligé d'être aussi violente !!

Lena lâchant une mouille du genre je m'en tape, t'avait qu'a pas touché a mon gâteau..

Tous le monde se mis a rire..

Tony à Ziva en regardant Lena : Cette fille me rappelle qu'elle qu'un mais je sais pas qui..

Ziva se tourna vers Tony : Hahahahaha.. je suis blessé de rire..

Tony à Ziva : Morte Ziva ont dit, je suis morte de rire..

Ziva jeta un regard noir a Tony et lui mis un coup de point dans l'épaule..

**L es feu de l'amour !!**

Un silence plat règne dans notre belle 1ère classe, les âmes semble apaiser .

Du côté des jeunes..

John assis a coté de la belle Jane, se tourna vers elle à commença à la regarder avec admiration, en effet tous les deux avaient été amant et le sont encore à l'occasion..

John s'approcha doucement vers sa belle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille..

John a l'oreille de Jane langoureusement : Alors, tes vacances t'on plus ?

Jane sursauta et lâcha un léger rire, se qui attira l'attention de tous nos amis…

Qui se demandèrent la raison de se rire..

Jane un sourire aux lèvres se tourna vers John en lui chuchotant à l'oreille: Assez, mais certaines chose mon plus, plus que d'autre… ( on se demande quoi.. )

John charmer par ces mots lui répondit : hhmm et je peu savoir quoi ?

Jane un large sourire aux lèvres avec un regard coquin : A ton avis John ?

John à Jane : J'ai une petite idée..

Tous les deux se regardèrent et..

Flash-back

Apres une soirée plus que mouvementé et festive nos deux amis se laissèrent allez a des activés plus que sensuelle dans la chambre de John.. ( pas besoin de vous faire un dessin )

Fin du Flash-back

Apres quelques secondes d'absence intellectuel,

La température entre nos deux amis avait plus que augmenter..

Jane en chuchotant à l'oreille de John : Rejoint moi au toilette dans 5 min..

Jane a voix haute : Bon je reviens dans quelques minutes..

Elle se leva et partie..

5 minutes plus tard..

John : Bon je vais au toilette.. il se leva et partie..

1 minute plus tard :

Geek : c'est bizarre Jane est toujours pas revenu..

Toma à Geek : Tes stupide Geek, elle va pas revenir avant quelques minutes..

Geek un regard interrogateur : Heiin pourquoi ?

Toma à Geek: Faux vraiment te faire un dessin ou quoi ?

Rose passa son bras autour des épaules de Geek : Ah mon beau Tim ( je savait pas quoi lui donner comme nom).

Toma : Ils sont partis faire un truc que tu n'a dut jamais faire dans ta vie, finissant en lâcha un sourire moqueur..

Tous le monde se mis à rire et surtout Tony..

Toma : Non mais tes encore plus idiot que se que je pensais !!

Toma : Ils sont partis s'envoyer au 7ème ciel dans la cabine des toilettes..

Geek fit un moue stupéfait et gêné..

Tous le monde se mis a rire aux éclats…

Gibbs se tourna vers Jenny,

Gibbs : Alors Jen ta aimez tes vacances toi aussi ?

Jen en souriant : Jethro, désolé mais sa marche pas à tous les coups…

Gibbs : C'était juste pour faire la conversation..

Jen : Elle était très bonne..

Quelques secondes plus tard..

Jen un sourire coquin: Au faite Jethro, tu parlais de quel vacances ?

Gibbs : Pourquoi on en a passer d'autre ensemble ??

Jen un large sourire: Des vacances non..

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de nos deux amis.. Et chacun repensa à leurs missions plus que plaisante à Paris et à Marseille..

Quelques minutes plus tard Jane repris sa place suivi par John quelques minutes plus tard..

Et de large sourire apparut sur Gibbs et Jen..

**Las Vegas in the Cyber Monde**

Alors que Rose et Geek commençait a s'ennuyer sévère,

Rose à Geek : Ah Tim, on se fait une partie,

Geek à Rose : D'accord,

Tous les deux allumèrent leurs ordinateurs respectif, puis allure sur un jeu en réseau et entrèrent dans leur cybermonde..

John intrigué par l'excitation subite de ses deux amis leurs demandèrent : Vous faites quoi ?

Rose et Geek total synchro : Un cyberduel..

Rose : Aller Tim montre moi de quoi tu est capable..

Rose et Geek commencèrent leur duel

Toma et Lena observait avec amusement les deux amis..

Toma à Lena : 50 billets que Rose gagne..

Lena un sourire aux lèvres : D'accord..

Tous les deux posèrent 50 dollars sur la table..

Rose et Geek continuaient a se battre (en ligne bien sur)

Toma : Allez Rose c'est pas un petit gringalet comme Geek qui va te battre !!

Lena : Tim, si tu gagne je te présente une de mes copines..

Toma à Lena : Est c'est de la triche !

Lena à Toma : C'est toi qui a lancer le jeu !

Toma fit une moue à la Dr House ( c'est le seul truc qui me venait à la tête )

5 minutes puis 10 passèrent..

Et tous le monde y compris l'équipe de Gibbs observaient la scène..

Puis, Rose et Geek étaient concentré dans leur jeu..

Geek : Oui, allez allez

Rose : Non !!

Geek excité : Oui, j'ai gagné !!!

Toma fit une tête de totale déception..

Lena un large sourire leva les bras en l'air: Oui a moi les 50 billets..

Elle pris alors les billets sous la grimace de Toma..

Tous le monde se mis a rire

Abby en regardant la scène regarda Mc Gee : Si sa avait été toi je t'aurait battu !

Mc Gee à Abby : Te sur de sa ?

Abby : Tu veut qu'on vérifie ?

Mc Gee : D'accord..

Tony à Ziva: Alors tu parie combien ?

**Sexe et turbulences**

Le vol avait commencer depuis déjà environ une heure et les passagers pouvaient enfin enlever leurs ceintures..

Ziva décida de se lever, elle avait envie d'un verre, elle fut suivi de Tony qui intrigué suivi son amie..

Ziva à Tony : Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Tony à Ziva : Ziva il faut arrêter d'être aussi parano, j'ai juste envie d'un verre moi aussi..

Pour aller au bar (enfin on se comprend), il fallait passer par la zone des hôtesses de l'air ( utile pour la suite ).

Ziva arriva au bar : Bonjours je voudrais, euh un verre de vin rouge..

Le serveur : Français, Italien, Américain..

Ziva en sourire aux lèvres : Français..

Ziva en s'adressant au serveur mais à la fait à Tony : Je préfère les français, ils sont à la fois doux et brutal…

Celle-ci fit un sourire malicieux à Tony et celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire d'un air plus coquin que malicieux.

Le serveur lui servit un Anjou ( tant qu'a faire un de chez moi, puisque j'habite en Anjou hein )

Le serveur à Tony : Et pour vous monsieur ?

Tony : Pareil que la demoiselle s'il vous plais..

Ziva sourit alors à Tony un regard comme elle sait le faire..

Tous les deux commencèrent a Regagné leurs sièges..

Arrivé au niveau de l'air des hôtesses ou se trouve également les toilettes..

L'avion fut pris de turbulences, ce qui surpris nos deux amis.

Lorsque l'avion se pencha légèrement sur le coté Ziva fut projetée contre le mur et Tony suivi quelques secondes plus tard se retrouvant alors collé contre Ziva.. ( Bon c'est vrai le coup ou Kate et Gibbs sont plaqué contre un mur dans un bateau sa ma aidé un peu !! )

Revenons a nos moutons..

Le coté policiers et surtout gentleman de Tony pris le pas sur le coéquipier, durant toute la durée des turbulences il se colla à Ziva comme pour la protégé..

Durant les premières dizaines de secondes, la peur ayant l'avantage sur la raison, ni Ziva ni Tony, ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre..

Puis finalement Ziva, repris « conscience », Tony était toujours collé à elle, elle voulait le repoussé mais au finale cela lui plaisait, car lors de leur mission sont couverture il y a des mois de cela elle prenait plaisir a joué avec Tony et à l'embrassé..

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Tony contre son coups, sa main gauche autour de sa taille et une de ses jambes entre celle de Ziva ( Oula faut pas que j'aille trop loin quant même !! )

Toujours sous le coup de turbulences..

Ziva passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Tony, a cette sensation Tony se rendit enfin compte de sa situation,

Comme Dinozzo et toujours Dinozzo, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ziva dans les yeux et de lui faire un sourire charmeur et satisfait..

Et cela durant environ 30 secondes les deux coéquipiers se fixèrent..

Chacun jouant de la situation, Tony lui resserrait son étreinte quant à Ziva elle leva légèrement une de ses jambes, et d'augmenta la pression avec celle-ci contre celles de Tony..

( Calme toi Mary, Calme toi !! mdr sa devient cho quant même..)..

Finalement les turbulences finirent par passer, les deux amis se fixèrent et l'amusement fit remplacer par la gène.

Et tout les deux finirent par se séparé, Tony baissa les yeux et..

Tony : Ah non Ziva, ta mis plein de vin sur ma chemise..

Ziva attrapa des serviettes prés du comptoir des hôtesses et commença à essayer la chemise de Tony.

La tache ne voulant pas s'enlever, elle attrapa Tony par le colle de sa chemise et le fit entrer dans les toilettes..

Ziva : Enlève ta chemise..

Tony un grand sourire: Tu est sur que c'est une bonne idée, toi et moi dans les toilettes, moi a moitié nu..

Ziva : Tony, tu n'est pas moi genre..

Tony un sourire charmeur: Pourtant tout à l'heure t'avait pas l'air de déteste..

Ziva : Crois moi Tony si j'avais eu envie de toi, y a longtemps que ta chemise je l'aurais arrachée..

Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans les toilettes, et là…

Pendant ce temps là.. ( j'ai envie de vous faire patienter un peu hihi )

Du côté de chez Abby, Mc Gee, Gibbs et Jenny

Début des turbulences.. chez Abby et Mc Gee

Abby inquiète : Tim qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Mc Gee : Des turbulences, sa va passer..

Une nouvelle vague de turbulences arrive, Abby se colle a Mc Gee.

Abby inquiète : Tim on va pas s'écraser hein ?

Mc Gee : Selon les probabilités ont a 100 fois plus de chances de se crasher que d'avoir un accidents de voitures..

Abby un regard surpris toujours coller a Mc Gee : Tu pouvais pas dire non, tous simplement..

Abby : On aurais dut laisser Ziva à l'aéroport..

Mc Gee un visage d'interrogation : Heup heup.. pourquoi tu dit sa ?

Abby un sourire aux lèvres : Vu comment elle conduit elle à dut bien avoir pas loin de 100 accidents de voiture…

Se qui fit rire Abby, Mc Gee, Gibbs et Jenny

Fin des turbulences..

Mc Gee : Tu sais Ziva à fais de gros progrès…

Allez on remonte un peu dans le temps de quelques minutes ( bas oui on est dans une fic on peu tous faire.. )

Gibbs et Jenny parlaient un peu de tous et de rien..

L'avion commence à être secoué par des turbulences..

Fin des turbulences..

Là Jenny et Gibbs sortent de leurs inconscience de peur, enfin surtout Jenny..

Le regard de Jenny croise celui de Gibbs et là..

Stupeur, Jenny se rends compte que durant les turbulences elle avait prise la main de Gibbs dans la sienne et c'était littéralement coller a Gibbs..

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Gibbs alors que sur celui de Jenny apparut un regard à la fois de gène et de malice..

Gibbs : Jen tu va me lâché la main ?

Jenny regarda sa main, et relâcha ses doigts..

Jenny s'écarta de Gibbs et ils ne purent s'empêché pour la deuxième dois de se rappelé leurs missions sous-couvertures plus que plaisante..

Allez 3ème voyages dans le temps..

Cette fois-ci du coté des jumeaux..

Durant les turbulences..

Rose et Geek s'étaient littéralement souder l'un à l'autres.., idem pour John et Jane..

Alors que Lena et Toma eux ne s'étaient même pas inquiété de l'autre mais..

Durant les turbulences Lena fut beaucoup secouée et contrairement aux autres elle nu aucun point d'appui et lorsque l'avion pencha du coté droit elle fut donc projeter sur Toma..

Mais a sont plus grand regret elle ne s'écroula pas sur son épaules mais sur ses jambes..

Fin des turbulences..

Toma un regard malicieux : Eiih voyons Lena se n'est pas le moment pour se genre de chose..

Lena en se relevant : Toma ne rêve pas j'ai juste été projetez sur toi durant les turbulences..

Toma : Bien sur, je suis sur que Monica Lewinsky a dut sortir un truc de se genre quand elle s'est accroupis pour la première fois devant Bill Clinton..

Lena : Toma faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités..

Allez retournons du côté de chez Ziva et Tony..

Heuuuu, j'en étais où ? Ah, oui :

Tonyet Zivaentrèrent dans les toilettes, et là...

Une fois Tony entrer dans les toilettes Ziva ferma la porte..

Ziva : Allez Tony enlève ta chemise, m'oblige pas à te l'enlever..

Tony un regard taquin: J'ai le droit à un temps de réflexion..

Ziva : Tony !!

Tony : Rhha tu tue le romantisme..

Tony déboutonnât donc sa chemise sous le regard malicieux de Ziva..

Tony lui donna enfin sa chemise…

Ziva commença donc à laver la chemise de Tony dans le lavabo des toilettes..

Tony comme a son habitude profita de la situation pour mâter Ziva et surtout ses fesses..

Ziva extirpant Tony de ses rêves : Tony arrêt de mâter mes fesses !

Tony s'approcha de Ziva, qui était toujours devant son lavabo..

Il s'approcha doucement et se plaça derrière elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille..

Tony : Tu aurais put t'excuser…

Ziva taquine : M'excuser pourquoi ?

Tony : Pour ma chemise..

Ziva se recula se qui recula également Tony et commença a séché la chemise de Tony au séchoir automatique..

Tony pris appui sur la mur et regardait Ziva…

Aucun mot ne sortit des bouches, puis Ziva s'approcha de Tony..

Tous les deux étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre..

Ziva un regarde taquin s'approcha doucement de Tony,

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Tony..

Ziva poussa doucement Tony contre le mur et approcha doucement sa bouche à l'oreille de Tony

Tony soupira..

Ziva à l'oreille de Tony: Je m'excuse pour ta chemise Tony ..

Tony taquin : Ziva vu le prix de ma chemise je crois qu'il me faudra plus qu'un « je m'excuse »

Ziva planquant la chemise de Tony contre son torse : Désolé Tony mais tu n'aura rien de plus..

Ziva ouvrit la porte puis partit se reprendre un verre au bar

Tony lui retourna a sa place..

Tony arriva a sa place sous le regard interrogateur de Gibbs et les autres…

Mc Gee : Tu en a mis du temps Tony..

Tony : J'étais au toilette avec Ziva…

Mc Gee : Heup Heup.. comment sa avec Ziva au toilette ?

Tony : Elle ma enfermer dans les toilettes et ma presque arracher ma chemise et..

Ziva la coupa : Tony arrêt de rêver..

Ziva à tous le monde : Je lui est renversé du vin sur sa chemise pendant les turbulences alors je l'est laver..

Ziva se rassise alors à sa place et pris une gorgée de son vin en lançant un regard taquin a Tony sous le regard amusé de Gibbs et Jen.

**Fin de soirée**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que l'avion volait vers Washington..

… : Ici votre commandant de bord, nous vous informons que notre arrivé à l'aéroport Roosevelt de Washington se fera dans environ 45 minutes [ et blabla mais on s'en tape un peu

Rose à Geek : A enfin Tim, je suis pressé de retrouvé mes amis !!

Geek : Euh, merci pour nous et surtout pour moi !

Rose : Tu comprend se que je voulais dire.. tu sais j'ai d'autre amis que vous avez qui je fais des choses que vous ne faites pas..

Geek : Ah oui et quoi ?

Rose : Euhhhh, tu sais tirer à l'arc toi ? ou alors jouer au bowling ?

Geek : Euh non mais j'ai déjà (à voix basse) pirater la NSA !

Lena s'incrustant : Moi je sais tirer à l'arc !

John à Jane : Alors tu fais quoi après le vol ?

Jane taquine : Euh, je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement rentrer chez moi et manger devant la télé…

John prenant la main de Jane : Sa te dits de dîner avec moi ?

Jane regardant John un regarde taquin : Sujet à réflexion..

John : Je t'invite chez Marianne..

Jane surprise : Le resto français ?

John : Oui..

Jane : D'accord, mais s'est quoi la contre-partie..

John un regard taquin et coquin: Qui te dits qu'il y en aura un ?

Jane baisant les yeux : Le fait que ta main est partie à l'exploration de ma cuisse..

Abby : Alors Tim, ta une idée pour ton prochain livre ?

Mc Gee : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais en écrire un nouveau..

Abby : A cause de se qui sais passer avec ton deuxième livre ? ( Ceux qui on vu la saison 4, savent de quoi je parle.. )

Mc Gee : Oui sûrement..

Tony : C'est pas plutôt parce que tu a un manque totale d'imagination le Bleu ?

Ziva morte de rire : Allons Tony, ne soit pas si méchant, disons que Mc Gee à seulement quelques problème pour trouver son sujet..

Tony : Sa revient au même, le Bleu à aucune imagination, il pompe s'est histoire sur les personne qui l'entoure…

Mc Gee balayant rapidement du regard Ziva et Tony : Et alors l'histoire d'amour entre L'agent Tommy et L'agent Lisa, s'est quoi alors ?

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent gênés…

Tony ironique : Comme si les histoires de sexe entre agents n'existait jamais…, la s'est sure ta fait preuve d'une grande imagination le Bleu..

Et la bien sure tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de regarder Gibbs et Jenny.

Toma : Alors et toi Lena tu fait quoi ce soir ?

Lena : J'ai des projets…

Toma exciter comme un gamin : Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

Lena : Sa te regarde pas !

Toma : Je suis sure que ta un rencard…

Lena : Et qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai un rencard comme tu dit…

Toma : Déjà le fait que tu tes agrippé sur ta boite de pilules contraceptive durant 30 minutes..

Lena : Ouha tu est un géni Toma, je voulais juste la prendre comme toute les filles « active » à l'heure précise…

Toma : Oui mais y a aussi le fait que ce matin tu…

Lena attentive à la réponse de Toma : tu……

Toma un regard coquin : Que tu as passer au moins 1 heure ce matin à choisir tes sous vêtements et vêtements devant ta glace..

Lena un regard furieux : Quoi tu ma mâter quand je me changeais !!!!!

Toma taquin : Disons que je suis juste passer devant ta fenêtre ce matin..

Lena : Pendant 1 heure ?

Toma essayant de changer de sujet : Alors je le connais ?

Lena : Je te promet que dès qu'on arrive a terre je te le ferai regretter !

Jen à Gibbs : Jethro tu a quelques chose de prévu ce soir ?

Gibbs surpris : Non pourquoi ?

Jen : On pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir ?

Gibbs : Et en quelle honneur ?

Jen : Voyons Jethro en faut-il une pour que nous dînions ensemble..

Gibbs taquin: D'accord, on va chez toi ou chez moi ?

Jen : Je suggère plus de dîner en terrain neutre..

Gibbs intrigué : C'est à dire ?

Jen : Dans mon bureau…

Gibbs : D'accord, mais pourquoi pas chez nous ?

Jen taquine : Tu sais ce qu'on dit, le meilleur moyen de ne pas être blesser est d'éviter d'aller en terrain ennemi…

Ziva : Alors Tony, ta copine vient te chercher à l'aéroport ?

Tony : Hein ?

Ziva : Ta copine Jeanne, elle vient te chercher à l'aéroport ? ( moi anti Jeanne !!! )

Tony : Non

Ziva : Et, elle sait où ta passer ta semaine ?

Tony : Oui pourquoi ?

Ziva : Je pense qu'elle serait sûrement très en colère de savoir que ta passer ta semaine à draguer des filles.. ( je pense que c'est elle qui était la plus jalouse..)

Tony : Tu sais elle et moi s'est particulier..

Tony : Et toi Ziva tu fait quoi ce soir ?

Ziva : Moi, rien je vais rentrer chez moi et dîner devant la télé..

Dig Dig…

… : Ici votre commandant de bord nous vous prions d'attacher votre ceinture car nous allons entamer notre descente vers l'aéroport Roosevelt de Washington.

Et voilà, tous nos amis descendirent de l'avion et partirent pour certain en couple et pour d'autre seul...

**The End**


End file.
